Reversed Tides
by houseofme
Summary: She was scared. Someone else life would be in her hands in a matter of minutes. She really hoped she could save someone. But at the same time, she didn't. That person would be having the same fate as her. Be a capitol puppet. A doll that President Snow would play with for the rest of their miserable lives. Odesta au. Annie is the capitol darling, and Finnick is the boy back home.
1. How to save a live

**A/N: You asked, i did it. Reversed Role Odesta aka Reversed Tides. The first part is from that prompt i answered before. I hope you all like it. I plan on making this a long fic, but you never know... Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Annie was a mentor this year. Her first year mentoring. President Snow made sure to send her list of clients. This year she couldn't really get out.

She was scared. Someone else life would be in her hands in a matter of minutes. She really hoped she could save someone. But at the same time, she didn't. That person would be having the same fate as her. Be a capitol puppet. A doll that President Snow would play with for the rest of their miserable lives.

But there she was, reaping day. The worst part of her life started in a day just like this five years ago. Poor Annie Cresta, just a fourteen years old. That they made a killer.

As the reaping goes on, Annie choose not to pay attention to their faces. Just like them, she hopes this would all pass by. That she wouldn't have to wake up the next day in the capitol, to be used by the President as a way to make money for the games.

But no. This year games will be a torture for her to watch. The tributes this year are a 12 years old little girl. And the little girl's brother, Finnick Odair.

She remembers him. He was the one person that helped her when she won. The guy who just sitted there on the beach and talked to her after her games. They only talked once. But it was sure what made her get better.

And now here he was. facing the same fate as her. An even worst. His sister was with him. He would surely not going to win. He can. He could get a lot of sponsors. Just like her.

A part of her wants him to win. A part of her doesn't. If he wins, he'll be broken, just like her. And that's not a fate anyone wants to go trough.

* * *

He doesn't talk much in the train to the capitol. His sister talk much more than him... She's a little girl, smaller than most 12 years old she've seen. Her name is Marine. She doesn't seem to realise what is going to happen now. But her brother does. Annie saw it in him.

They didn't had a family. No one went to say them goodbye at the justice building. They were alone. And now one of them, if not both, wouldn't make it to see home again.

She know how it feels like. Beign scared, know that you may die anytime now, is scared as hell alone. She can't even imagine how it's like for them. To see each other there. in the arena.

She has a nightmare that night. _She's back in the arena, and no one can save her. She can't save anyone. The por Marine dies in her brothers arms and he blames Annie, before he dies himself. _She had nightmares before. A lot of them, actually. But nothing so scary as to see those two die in her hands. She's afraid that if she brings one of them home, the other may hate her forever. She doesn't know why, but it scares her only to think that they may grow to hate her.

They surely know what the capitol made the districts think of her. And she's scared she won't change their minds.

She finds herself walking to the kitchen, alone in the middle of the night. Wlaking carefully no to wake Mags, Marina, Acqua, the district escort, and Finnick. Whom, by her surprise is awake. In the kitchen.

"Hi." He says softly. "I tought no one was akawe. Did i woke you?"

"No. I was a bit hungry and decided to come have some midnight lunch." She lies.

"Uh. I am a bit hungry too. What do they have to eat here?"

"Anything we want." She says picking up a piece of fish for both.

"Annie." he says almost as a whisper "I want you to save Marine." He says as she almost drops the spoon on the floor. "Please. She's my sister. We only have eachother. So, make her win, please."

"Finnick i-"

"Please. Do you best. Promisse me, you'll try to make her win." He says almost begging.

"Okay. I'll try to save her. If not her, you." She says turning to face him. "Oh, and thank you."

"For what?"

"That day in the beach. After i won." She says as he shake his head like if he was trying to remember. "You were the oly person that talked to me, like i wasn't some sot of serial killer, wich i'm sort of am, but-"

"You're not. You don't look like one..." He says cutting her off, with a soft smile in his face.

"Everbody else thinks the opposit, but, thanks."

"Anytime." He says with another soft smile. A soft smile that remembered her of that same smile he gave her five years ago in that beach. A true smile.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it so far? I don't know if i'll be able to make daily updates, my school is starting again, so... Last year of high school. Need some extra efford to it, uh? But i'll try my best to update asap! **

**Tell me if you liked it :)**


	2. Safe and sound

**A/N: Hello there :) Another chapter is up! I'm not sure if i put this on the last chapter, probably not, but i'm sure you all know that these characters belong to Suzanne Collins, i only used the reversed role idea. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Annie left the room a little after their midnight dinner was over. Finnick offered himself to clean up the kitchen, and Annie decided to agree. She couldn't stand thinking about him now. She wanted to save him. But his little sister, she needed to be saved too. She knew she couldn't bring the two of them home. One of them would have to die in the arena, and the other would be a victor. She knew it would be one of them. Finnick would protect his sister untill the end. And Annie would protect them, too.

"Lack of sleep, my dear?" Mags, Annie's mentor, called from the door of her room.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered simply. But Mags knew there was more to it.

"So, you decided to have your midnight lunch with Finnick, then?"

"He was in the kitchen already, we were both hungry, so..."

"You are going to bring him home, right?"

"Mags, He-He asked me to save his sister."

"He did? Funny thing, the girl asked me to tell you, that you should save him, not her."

"He wouldn't be happy, if she died in the arena. No one is happy after the games, but he wouldn't have something to live for."

"Oh, dear. Time will tell, time will tell."

"Okay. Did we woke you?"

"Not at all. I actually enjoy listening to some young love midnight talks." The elder woman said before leaving to her own room, leaving a confused Annie behind her.

* * *

Annie spended the whole night thinking about what Mags said, thinking about what Finnick said and about what Marina asked Mags to tell her. Not that she would be able to get any sleep that night, she should, she would have a lot of nights without sleep in the capitol, even more if she decided to take them both home.

She got nauseous just to think about being with the capitol people, but if that meant to take one of her tributes home, that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

The next moring came with a knock in her door. A much more lighter than Acqua's that's for sure. Marine was at the door.

"Oh, hi Annie. I'm sory i woke you. I just need to talk to you." The girl's voice just a bit more louder than a whisperer.

"You didn't woke me, Marine." Annie says as she gesture for the girl to get inside. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know i-if mags told you, but i want you to bring my brother back. I know where we're gonig to, but he need to be back. He's strong, and he can swim pretty well. Just bring him home Annie, please."

Annie was slightly surprised by the girl's words. She wanted her brother to be back and was willing to sacrifice herself to make him live.

"You two are leaving me in a very complicaded situation. I don't know if your brother told you, but he asked me to save you."

"Save him, please. He's so much better than me. Bring him home safe and sound, please Annie."

"We'll have to see, Mari, i'll try to keep you both alive as long as i can, but, in the end it doesn't depend just of me. But i'll try my best, that you can be sure of."

"Thank you, Annie."

"You're welcomed. Now let's go have some breakfeast. Are you hungry?" The little girl nodded and Annie smiled, "Me too. I'm always hungry."

With that they left to the kitchen, to find the others already there.

"Hey Mari, where were you? Did you went bother Annie?" Finnick asked the little girl with a strong tone in his voice, it made it clear to Annie that he was the only preson to take care of the girl.

"No, no, she didn't bothered me at all." Annie said sitting in the chair between Marine and Mags. With Finnick in front of her.

It was all an akaward silence until Acqua squealed happy, they were in the capitol. "Wave my dears, this is all only for you, there may be some sponsors in there, wave. The crowd will love you all, oh i can't wait!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers :) I hope you are enjoyng the stroy so far! Let me know what you think. Oh, and if you have any idea for it, you can always tell me in pm :) Thank you for reading :) **

**Lots of Love, Bia *-***


	3. Shake it out

**A/N: Hello dear readers? How are you? Well, i hope you're fine. Because here's the chapter three of Reversesd Tides :) It's a filler, not so much happening, but i hope you like.**

* * *

The capitol was the same way Annie remembered from her last trip to see her clients, as President Snow liked to put, bright and scary. At least for her. Acqua seemed to be at home, she truly was, and Annie couldn't understand that. How she could watch twenty-three kids dies every year. She would mentor, and woud be forced to watch it in first hand the people she would train to live, not make it. Or become like her. She couldn't tell wich one was worse.

Marine and Finnick looked exactally like a fish out of the water. Annie really hoped that the stilists were nicer with them this year. On her games, Annie walked pretty much only in a corselet and a net as a skirt. She hoped that the stilists wouldn't make them look to hideous or provocative. If the capitol people saw them as desirable, they could end up like her.

* * *

She would have to see President Snow that day. She was scared for that. He smelled like blood and roses. She still had nightmares about the roses. The same roses she saw in her house when she found out that her parents had died in that fishing boat. The same roses that she was sure President Snow would be using for their meting. And she was right.

The smell was intoxicating. The room in the presidents mansion was just in front of a garden, the 'Rose garden' as the president told her before. It only smelled like it, for her, like roses and blood. She couldn't be more scared or sad everytime that she would see him.

"Well, Miss Cresta. It's a pleasure to have you back in the capitol for such an nice event like the games." The man said in a voice tone, that she could only fear.

"Well, i'm sorry to say that i don't feel always the same about being here." She says trying her best to hide the fear in her voice. Mybe she could try to get away from it this year. Her family was dead, she no longer had to fear him. What he could do that would hurt her more?

"Oh, Miss Cresta, i'm afraid to tell that you must look that you do. Or don't you remember what happend last year?" Of course she remembers. Her parents died because she didn't looked her best to her capitol lovers, that she didn't smiled at their stupids jokes about the games. "We don't want the same to happen this year, do we?"

"No, we don't." She says trying again to hide her fear "But just for me to know, who are we talking about this year? My family is dead, for all i remember, and you surely can't kill someone who gives you so much money for your sick games."

"Oh, dear. You still have Mags. That old mentor of yours. I'm sure that her death would look nothing more than a simple accident. Or maybe not, she's too old, could simply die at her own in a walk at the beach." he says putting a grin on his face that Annie didn't liked not even a bit "But, you still have your district. They could all suffer if you don't do what i say. Do you understand, Miss Cresta?"

His voiced makes her heart stop for a minute. He could kill Mags, her district could suffer, if she didn't did her job right. If she wasn't the perfect puppet. And she honestelly, was scared for that. Scared to be in the capitol again. Scared that she may not save Finnick or Marine. Scared that Mags, the only family she had left, could die. Scared of having to act like the lover in front of the capitol. But now she had a pourprose. She would try her best to make them survive. To make Mags survive. _And she already knew what to do._

Some people offered her secrets last year, secrets about the capitol, _secrets about the president. _She could only hope that someone would tell her a secret, a secret big enough to have something to make a deal with Snow, a deal that could take Mags out of his games. And who knows, maybe a deal that could save her tributes. A secret that would make President Snow goes to hell in heart. _That would gives him hell. _

It was dark now for her. But it's like they say, it's alaways darkest before the dawn. She would pay himback for doing all he do. She would shake the devil off her back.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it? I don't know if you guys realised, but the chapters names are songs titles, or parts of songs... Let me tell you, it's a lot harder to find a song that works for it, than what you think...**


	4. Don't rain on my parade

**A/N: Hello you all! How are you in today? Well, there's another chapter for you. Oh, Suzanne owns them all, you know that...**

* * *

Annie still felt weird after the last talk with President Snow, even if it was almost trhee hours later. The only that make her smile a little after was to seee Marine in her blue dress. It was a pale blue mermeid dress that shinned, just a little, not too much to take all the attention to her, something that Annie hoped it wouldn't happen, after all, the capitol attention seems nice at first, but after you win, it's a nightmare.

Finnick looked absolutelly perfect in his fisherman costume. it wasn't much a costume. he was wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned, obviously, it was the capitol after all. With a simple blue pants. That seemed very uncorfortable.

"Annie, do i really have to wear this?" He asked his mentor "I mean, it's very uncorfortable... How am i suppose to walk wearing this?"

"you're not suppoosed to walk!" The district stilist, Penny yelled from behind Annie._ Her voice is still annoying as always. _The victor tought to herself.

"I agree with him, actually, Penny. It seems very uncorfortable." Annie said looking at her tributes. "i mean, looks good, but are you sure you want to put him as a fisherman, every year is the same, mermeid and fisherman."

"Well, that's what district four is about after all, isn't it?" She said in her capitol tone. "And we don't have time to change now!"

* * *

The tributes and their mentors got to the charriots at almost the same time.

"Okay, there's the carrers. I'm gonna ask you a simple thing. Do you wanna ally or not?" Annie asked, her voice quiet, almost like a whisperer. Only for her tributes to listen.

"If they take Marine. I'm in. I mean, if we get to them, we can survive longer, and then, we can separate from them and think of what to do next."

"Good." She said looking at them in the eyes "But be carefull. We don't want them to see you as weak. But not so strong. You become a target both ways."

"Got it. be friendly, but not very. make them see your good points, but not so much." Finnick said looking at Annie and getting in the charriot.

"Oh, smile and wave. But don't do it too much. The other tributes will think of you as cocky. And the capitol will give you way much attention and trust me would be better not to get it now."

"Sure." Finnick said as he helped Marine get in the charriot.

"Oh, and you two look amazing."

"Thank you, Annie." Marine said before the charriot started making it's way to the crowd.

* * *

Annie made her way to the building where she would have a 'date', _how could they call that a date? As far as she know she has never been in a real date. Probably never would. _The man she was going out today was a powerful man. He was very rich and the president told her to make him happy. After all, he payed a lot. For her and for the games.

"Miss Cresta, what a pleasure to see you. Ready for the night?"

"Always, Mr. Fitzgerald." She said as they went to the room. She wouldn't be able to see the whole parade. And she was a little gratefull for that. Hearing President Snow speak of the games made her sick. But on the other side, her tributes would need her.

"So, Mrs. Cresta, tell me about your tributes, any chance of winning?" The man asked her, maybe he could sponsor them, give them food, water.

"Well, no bragging, but yes. The male tribute Finnick, is a fisherman, so he can use a trident and a spear very well."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it? It's just another filler... But guess what? My school will only start in march 17th. So, another week of chapters... I'll try for daily updates, but you never know...**

_Lots of love._


	5. Talking to Finnick

**A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter is up. Sorry for the delay on this... I couldn't really get it posted on sunday... So this don't have a music title 'cause i was too lazy to find one that fitted it... If you have ideas let me know...**

* * *

After the parade, and Annie's date with the capitol people, it was already late. Everybody should be sleeping by now, well, everybody except for Finnick. He was in the living room, and that's how Annie found him when she got back.

"Annie?" Finnick said a bit sleepy. She froze at that moment. She tought that he would be sleeping. That she wouldn't have to come up with a lie to him.

"Yeah, Finn, it's me. get back to sleep." She said to him.

"Where were you?"

"I had a few things to do."

"You know, you don't have to lie if you were on a date."

"It's complicad."

"Actually no. Were you on a date?"

"It wasn't like a date. I just had to see a few capitol people."

"Okay." he said when she was leaving. "I don't really belive in what they say, just for you to know."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked confuse, did he knew about what she did in the capitol?

"About you. I think that if you really go out with a lot of capitol people like that, you don't really like it, you don't seem like you do."

"I don't." She answerd shy.

"Then, why do you do it?"

"It's complicated."

"Does anyone makes you do it or something." He asked looking worry.

"I really should stop talking." She says walking away from him.

"If i'm gonna die, at least tell me the truth, Annie." That made her stop. She had to tell someone. She couldn't keep it all to herself.

"A victor duty. Make the capitol happy."

"That's crazy. Why don't you stop?" He says getting up from his char and walking to her.

"It's dangerous to talk about it here. I really should stop talking now." She said finally sitting on the couch and looking at him. "How was the parade?"

"The careers want to see my abbilities. Don't change the subject." He said sitting next to her.

"That's great. I really shouldn't tell you. it's better to you not to know."

"So they really make you do all this stuff!" He says in a angry voice tone. She just hoped he wasn't angry at her.

"Finnick, not that loud. There's cameras everywhere." She said, her voice quiet like a whisperer.

"Okay." He said more calmly. "Just for me to know, you're not gonna do this to save me, or Marine. Are you?"

"If i need to." She said almost embarrassed.

"Don't." He said firmly. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to save me or Marine."

"But i'm your mentor. i need to save one of you."

"Okay, so let's talk about how to survive in the wood, desert or something."

"Now?"

"I don't know. If you want to talk about it now."

"Okay, is not that i would go to sleep anyways." She said taking a notebook from the desk and giving to him. "Take notes of everything you think it will help."

"So, that's basically everything." he said taking the notebook from her hands.

"First of all. It doesn't matter if it's an old city, beach, woods or desert. never put a fire at night. it will only put a sign in your head. It's like saying to everyone 'Hey, i'm here, come kill me now'. Okay?"

"Got it, no fires."

"Water is your new best friend." She said firmly. "Try to find it, must be somewhere." he nodded and she kept talking "If the careers don't take you in, get away from the cornucopia."

"But what about the trident?"

"Get away from the cornucopia!"

"Okay, no trident at first. But what if the careers let me in?"

"Then ask for the trident. But if they show any sign that they don't like you, and will kill you soon, run, desapeear." She said looking at him. "Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

**A/N: Hello you all. New chapter is up. I'll probably post more this week. But don't expect much next week. oh, and sundays may not have a chapter... **

**I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think.**

_Lots of love :)_


	6. Preparing for the interviews

**A/N: Hi you all. How's your day? Well, mine's a bit bad. I swear to God, my dentist is trying to kill me. Well, you konw that i don't oen anything...**

The next days passes quickly. The tributes started the training, and Finnick made a good impression to the careers.

"So, they took you in?" Annie asked, in a rush, she had appointments to go.

"Well, they said that it would be good. And that they would talk to their mentors and the mentors would talk to you, but, yeah, they took me in." Finnick said to his mentor.

"Are you sure you still wanna be in the career pack?" He nodded and she smiled a bit, "Okay, i'll talk to Cashmere and Enobaria about it later."

"Oh, dear, you're going out?" Acqua asked, her voice as annoying as ever. "The interviews will be tomorrow, will you give Finnick instructions?"

"Yes, and yes. I'm leaving now, but i'll be back at eight am sharp." She said looking at the clock in the wall. "When i got back Finnick and i will talk about the interviews."

With that Annie walked out of the district four floor and wento to the party she was supposed to atend. The female mentors from 1 and 2, would be there as well, so Annie could go talk to them about their tributes this year.

"So, Annie, my tribute said that your want to join the pack. Is that correct? he and his sister?" Cashmere asked in a voice tone a bit anger. Well, she was almost always angry about something in the capitol.

"Well, my tribute said that the pack saw him with his trident and decided it would be help. And your tributes didn't seemed to care much for the fact that his sister comes with him." Annie answered. "Besides, he is really good with the trident."

"Well, we can take him in, i mean, if he's as good as you?" Enobaria asked. Annie felt bad at that words. Good as her, means killer as her, in Annie's mind. But she hide her toughts with a laugh.

"We'll see if he's as good as me, Enobaria." She said with another laugh. "Now, if you excuse me, i have to do my appoitments of the night."

"Don't we all." Said Cashmere as she walked away.

* * *

Annie did her appointmenst as usual. But the last one, made her think a bit. The man, a gamemaker told her a few thinngs. A few secrets, that she could not ignore. 'The president kills his enemy with poison, he takes a bit for himself too.' Annie couldn't stop thinking, how could she use that agains the president?

But as soon as she reached the district four floor, sher made a note to herself to forget that for at least a few hours. She had to help Finnick.

"Hey, Annie!" Finnick said sitting on the couch, she was a bit suprised, he usually didn't woke up very early.

"Good morning, Finnick."

"Well, that's gonna be today? All about the interviews?"

"Well, after breakfeast i'll be talking to you about it, giving you some tips, after lunch, it's your time with Acqua, she'll teach you how to walk, to talk properly, to sit. All this stupid stuff. And then after a couple of hours with her, the prep team will come to get you ready."

"Wow, that's a lot just for one day." He said with a fake worried look.

"uh, lets go eat breakfeast, i'm hungry." Annie said walking to the dinner table.

"So, did you talked to the mentors?" Finnick asked while sittiong next to Annie.

"Yes. They said it's okay for them."

"Uh, good." He said taking a bread from the table. "And what about Marine, did the mentor agreed to have her in too?"

"Yes."

When the breakfeast was over, Annie and Finnick went to a private room, so they could work in the interview.

"So, i'll ask you a few things Ceasar can ask you tonight. Shall we start?"

"Sure."

"Finnick, what did you think of the capitol?" She said in a capitol accent. " He always start with this one."

"Well, ceasar, i enoyed ver much here, the food, the people, the weather."

"So, now Finnick, how's life in district four?"

"I'm a fisherman, so most of my time out of school is spent on the beach or taking care of my sister."

"No time for girls?"

"Well, sometimes,not too much..." He said looking a bit embarrased.

"Finn, you can't be embarrased. Just say whatever comes to your mind that they may like."

"Okay, next question please."

"Any other girl in your life besides your sister?"

"Besides my sister?"

"Yes."

"There's a girl, that i'm not telling the name, because she probably don't like me back."

"Well, when you got back, she'll have to go out with you."

"I'm not so sure i'm comming back."

"Why?"

"My sister."

At that Annie stopped.

"Did i said anything wrong?"

"No, it's just, you are willing to die for your sister."

"Yeah. She'll come back. So, when she come back, watch her for me, okay?"

"Sure, if she comes back i'll take care of her, just as if you come back i'll take care of you too."

"I am a big guy, don't need to be taken care of." he said laughing.

"Well, you never know. Mags took care of me after my games, she takes care of me, until now."

"We'll see Cresta. We'll see." He said with a laugh, that she could see it hided his fear of his sister dying in the arena, she knew because she is used to hide her sadness in the capitol with that same laugh.

"So, our time is up. I'll see you tonight for the interviews." i said walking away and leaving him with a hgh pitched voice Acqua that couldn't stop saying of how bad is walk is.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it? let me know what you think!**


	7. Interviews

**A/N: Hello you all! How's everything? Well, you kmow i don't own anything. So here's next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The interviews would start in less than a minute, and Annie was really worried. What if i didn't tought him everything to not get suprised by one of Ceasar questions? He can be really tricky. She kept thinking all the time that same thing. That could make him, or break him. It wouldn't matter if she slept with all the capitol man, if he didn't made a good impression.

His outfit was just perfect. A navy-blue suit, with a green tie, well, not fully green, there were little dots, nave lue dots. Marine looked like a real princess. Her dress was long and flowery, it was blue with green little flowers. She was simply perfect.

Annie noticed that the little girl was a bit nervous. Annie knew she would do it well. Her sweet little angel face will do basically all the work. The capitol woman already loved her little cute expression. But Annie knew that the girl was more worried about the next day, than for today.

"hey, Mari."

"Hi, Annie." She said in a sweet sad tone.

"Mari, i know you're worried, but everything will be fine, your brother he will-"

"Protect me. I know. But he deserves to win. He needs to win."

"he told me the same about you. You deserve to win too. To live."

"But, he likes y-" Suddently the girl stopped, like if she remembered something. "I can't tell."

"Likes what?"

"Nothing. Did you chosed wich one of us will come back?"

"What?"

"You can give him more parachuts or you can give it to me. Give it to him."

"Oh, darling. You'll share it. As long as you both are alive i'll help both. i don't care if you are Mags tribute, i'll help you too. It's up to you two in the end."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but uh, just for me to know, who does your brother like?"

before the girl could say anything, her name was called.

"Marine Odair. What a lovely name." Ceasar said "Tell me, did you enjoyed your time here on the capitol?"

"Yes" The little girl nods. "I liked it a lot."

"That's great, now, Marine, tell me what is like to go to the arena with your brother. You know, only one can win."

"I know that, but, he's surely gonna win."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he's stronger than me. And i asked his mentor to save him."

"Oh, that's sweet." Ceasar said smiling to the crowd.

"Save her." A voice came from behind her. "Save my sister."

"Finnick, i'll tell you the same thing i told your sister. Until one of you die, i'll help both. It's up to you two in the end of all this. But i'll do my best to help both." Annie said before Ceasar calls Finnick name.

* * *

Finnick made his way up to the stage, and sit on the chair next to Ceasar, who made his first question as soon as the boy sat.

"Finnick, you look absolutelly amazing."

"Thank you, Ceasar, my stylist did the whole job."

"Now, tell me did you liked the capitol?"

"Yeah, it's really great. The weather, the people. Everything seems really great so far."

"Well, we're all glad you liked it."

"Now tell me, Finnick, a handsome boy like you, must have a lot of girls waiting for you at home."

"Oh, no, the only girl in my life so far is my sister."

"I can't belive it. You must have someone!" Ceasar said.

"Well, there is a girl, but i have no chance."

"Oh, no, when you win. She's gonna come to you, belive me."

"I don't really plan on winning."

"Because of your sister?"

"Yeah. I just feel like she needs to live more than i do. Must be a brother-sister thing, but uh, yes, she deserves to win more than i do. " Finnick said.

"Well, Finnick, we'll see that in the games tomorrow. Now you manage to get an 9. What did you did?"

"Uh, i'm afraid that's a secret." His session with the gamemakers was great. he did exactally what Annie said. Made a good show. He used the trident and even a spear. Marine stayed at the edible plants and healing parts. Wich gave her a surprising 7. They both got really good chances of sponsor so far.

"Well, our time is up, Fnnick."

"Oh, well. Bye Ceasar."Finnick said walking away. As soon as he spotted Annie he said "Was that okay?"

"Amazing." Annie said in response.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it? Tell me what you tought of it. I really love reviews!**

**Lots of love :)**


	8. Talking and kisses

**A/N: Hey, you all! I don't own anything...**

* * *

Annie couldn't sleep. Neither could Finnick by what she saw. He was in the window. Staring at the outside. A sad look in his face.

"Hi, Annie." Said the boy as soon as he spoted her behind him "Couldn't sleep too?"

"No. It still gives me chills to think about the games. Five years ago it was me. And it still feels like it was yesterday sometimes." She told him as she sat on the floor under the window.

"I guess it's a low recovery."

"Yeah. You helped me a lot when you talked to me that day on the beach."

"I did?" She nods and he smiles. "Well, i'm glad i did. Just for you to know, i couldn't ask for a better mentor, or friends. I don't even know if you like me as a friends, but-"

"Something like it." She said smiling. She felt like he was more than a friend. She must admit since that day in the beach almost five years ago, she never stopped thinking about him. About his soft smile and how he could make her smile. But she couldn't tell him now, he probably didn't felt the same anyways. What would he want with the capitol whore? And after all, he said he had that girl he liked it. And Marine said he liked someone.

"Yeah, something like it." He answered with a smile of his own.

"So, will you tell me who is this misterious girl you talked about?" Annie asked, trying her best to hide the jealousy that was growing inside her.

"I can't tell. You would probably think i'm idiot."

"Never. is she from four? Well, obviously, since you never got out of four before. But, unless she's another tribute."

Finnick almost muttered to himself, _She was_, but decided to hold his tongue.

"Oh, please." She said making puppy eyes.

"You know, Mari does that same puppy eyes thing, so i'm used to it, and know how to say no to it."

"Pretty please!"

"Well, all i can say is that she's pretty, like a lot. She's uh, adorable. And perfect" he said smiling to himself.

"She seems really nice." Annie said, now she was surely jealous. "So, not telling me her name?"

"Not yet."

"Why don't you two be together, why don't you ask her out?"

"She could have so much better."

"Why? How do you know what she wants?"

"I don't. Is just i'm gonna die. And she'll never know. And maybe it's better that way. She is, uh, everything i've ever wanted. i didn't knew her very well, now i sort of do, and she's so much better than what i imagined."

"You should've taken your chance with her. maybe she likes you the same way."

"I don't think there's time for it now."

"Well, you could make a love serenate for her in the arena." She said joking. he laughed "But not too loud, or else the other triburtes would kill you."

He kept laughing a bit and soon she joined him. They laughed for several minutes until Finnick stoped laughing and got closer to her. He kissed her. A soft, perfect kiss. That made Annie speechless. Before she could even respond the kiss. He ran away, to his room.

* * *

Annie couldn't get any sleep at all. The games were today. Today is the day it all would change. no, last night was the day that it all changed for Annie. Finnick, her tribute kissed her. She liked him for several years. She used to watch him on the market whenever she was home. And sometimes she could swear he was watching her too.

And now he had kissed her. Annie was Finnick's mentor and he had kissed her. And she liked him. And to make it all worse, he didn't wanted to come back. He wanted to save his sister.

"Annie, about last night i just, i needed to do that before going in there, i just-" Annie cut him with a kiss.

"I've been liking you for the past years and i tought you'd never liked me." She said.

"You were the girl i was been talking about."

"Good." She smiled.

"I just wanted you to know."

"Me too." With that she said him goodbye. He kidded her again and said

"If i don't come back, don't be so sad, okay?"

"I'll try."

* * *

**A/N: So, i took a shot this morning, that nurse lied when she said it didn't hurted, and my arm still hurts like hell. But i did wrote it... Did you liked it? i was dying to write this...**

**Not much chapters next...**

**Lots of love...**


	9. Games and secrets

**A/N: how are you all, my lovely readers? Well, the games will start now. But, uh... Not gonna be much detailed, i'm not really good in writing the actual games... So, uh, Suzanne Collins is better on that than me, so that's why the book is hers... I don't own anything.**

* * *

The games would start in less than one hour now. In less than one hour, Finnick and Marine could die in the bloodbath. Annie was starting to get nervous. She just told him she liked him, after he told her he liked her. She had a lot more to lose now.

She decided that she would do whatever it takes to save them. Well, one of them.

She marked a lot of apointments. A lot more than she had before. Maybe one of them could help her somehow. Money, supplies, food, weapons. Anything.

She had an appointment with a gamemaker. A gamemaker could easily be her sollution. But she other appointments before him. Sometimes she thinks that President Snow made the gamemaker the last on her list on purprose. To make her suffer, waiting to see if her tributes had died, until she could see the gamemaker and try her best to save them.

The games would start now. She was in the mentor's room with Mags, and the other victors. The only other victor, besids Mags, that Annie trusted enough was Haymitch Albernaty, from district twelve. He had won twenty years ago, and was a drunk. His tributes usually died in the first day. But he was nice enough.

"So, my dear Annie, how's your first ever tribute?" He said in his usual drunk self.

"He's fine so far." Annie answered shortly. "What about yours?"

"That town kids? I don't get my hopes high. If they pass the bloodbath i would be happy." he said laughing a bit.

Haymitch had that thing, after many years mentoring, he could tell when a tribute was good enough to make it out alive after the bloodbath. "Do you think my tribute can?"_ It doesn't hurt to ask, after all, he's a mentor for a lot more time than she is, _she thinks to herself.

"Yeah, he's like you, what the capitol wants, beauty and perfection."

"You think?"

"After all this years, Annie. I know what the capitol wants. i just haven't got my way to do it, yet."

After haymitch said that he simply left, like he haven't said anything. Annie couldn't afford to think about what he meant with that now. The games would start in one minute and she only hoped that they could live.

60.

_Don't fall of the plataform. _She tought to hersself, _don't die now. _

40.

_Don't get the trident and run. _

20.

_Remember all i told you. Get water, get food. Stay alert._

"Let the hunger games begin."

With that all Annie could see was Finnick running to Marine. Grabbing the girl, and joining the careers. What felt like years to her, only last a couple of minutes.

Finnick and Marine walked in the back of the pack, like Annie told him once. _Stay alert and if they show any sign that they may kill you soon, run. _Annie could only hope that they remembered it all.

The first night came soon. 13 got killed. There were only districts 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, and 10. All the other had died. 7 only in the bloodbath.

With the night comming, so it came Annie's appointment, and the other mentor's appointment as well. mags stayed to watch them. She promissed to find a way to tell Annie if they needed anything.

Annie's appointment was with a man, that had a lot of money, when he asked what she wanted, she only said 'A way to save my tributes.',so the man gave her money, money and a secret. 'the president is going to kill his brother' that was what the man said. She found out a secret that could help. The brother of President Snow was a man that most of the capitol people liked. He was rich and smart. Their next choice as president. She could easily tell thep president that she knew of his plan, and find a way to make her tribute win.

* * *

She had three appointments that night. As soon as she got back on the morning, she was more than relived to find both of the district four tributes still alive. They would start getting hungry soon, so she she sended them some food. Fish. A district four fish.

_"Fish to district four on their way. _

_- Annie C."_

They muttered a thank you, and eated the fish. They shared with the rest of the career pack, and after they ate, they all decided to go hunt, hunt tributes.

So, they left their camp, that was close to the corniccopia to _find some tributes to_ kill, as the girl from one, Diamond, said.

Annie watched carefully, sometihng inside her, was telling her that they shouldn't go there. She didn't knew exactally what was it, she just had that feeling. She soon found out that she was right. in the moment the tributes from one, Diamond and Spark, killed the 14 years old tribute from 7, and Marine screamed. She knew that couldn't be good. even with Finnick trying to make the girl run, and run himself, the other tributes were faster. They killed Marine. Chopped her head off. Finnick run as fast as he could, still holding the trident in his hands.

She knew that now, she could only save finnick, but looking at the boy, she hoped he would come back, not just alive, but well.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it? I think that after this chapter, there will be more like one, two or three chapters left... **


	10. Get him out

**A/N: Final chapter! It's small, because i wasn't really sure of how to finish... Maybe there will be a sequel someday, who knows...**

* * *

Annie knew it was time to act. time to put her capitol self to work. She needed to get Finick out. So she decided to see the President and the gamemakers.

"Miss Cresta, why are you here?" The president spoke his most terryfing voice. Annie put her act once more and showed him no fear.

"To get my tribute back." She answered. "I know some of your plans. Kill your own brother? That's way much lower than what i tought of you."

"What do you mean, Miss cresta?"

"I know you plan to kill your brother on the victory tour. The brother the capitol loves." She answered him, showing no fear in her voice.

"What exactally do you want, Miss Cresta?" The head gamemaker, a man in his 60's, his last year, some said, said.

"To get him out."

"How?" The president said.

"He's a really good swimmer. Use that."

"Mr. President?" The gamemaker said looking at her, and then at President Snow. "What should i do?"

"You can do what she said. But only if she takes more clients."

"So, do we have deal?" Annie said, trying not to look too happy, she knew there were more to come, he wouldn't just get her take Finnick out like that.

"Yes."

* * *

When the dam broke, and Finnick swam away from the tributes, Annie knew he was comming back. When she got him out in the hovercraft and he broke in her arms, she knew he was never going to be the same. He was broken.

"She-she is d-dead, Annie!" He said crying in her arms.

"Shh, shh it's okay, Finn. You okay now." She said holding him in her arms. "We'll be fine, Finn, we'll be fine."

"i couldn't, i couldn't save my own sister!"

"It's okay, Finn, it's not your fault, baby."

"It is. It is. I joined the career pack, i let her go with me. It's my fault!"

"No, baby, it'll be fine. it'll be fine."

With that Finnick finally slept in Annie's lap. He cried until he felt asleep. And Annie kept wondering herself, if he would ever be the same again. No, he wouldn't. He would always be broken. But that's okay, because she was broken too.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the support. I hope you all liked it. You know i didn't own anything...**

**Lots of love, Bia :)**


End file.
